Family Matters
by Code LJ
Summary: There are strong ties connecting family members.  Lady Jaye is no exception, so when she is called out by her cousins, she has no choice but to respond.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the original characters in the story (the cousins: Ian, Collum, Mary, Austin, and their friend Blake)._

* * *

><p>A knock on the door interrupted Flint's thoughts. "Enter," he said gruffly, looking back down at his report he was typing.<p>

Lady Jaye poked her head in the door. "Hey there, stranger," she said.

Flint's look of annoyance turned to a smile. "Hey there, yourself. Whatcha got behind your back?"

She entered and shut the door behind her. "Oh, just a little something. Figured you were working late and missed dinner so I brought something for you."

From behind her back she produced a picnic basket. Flint's smile widened. "A picnic?" he asked, eyebrows raised, amused.

She shrugged. "Well, I figure this might be the only way I get to see you. We've been like two ships passing in the night and frankly, I've been a little lonely at night these past few weeks," she admitted softly.

Flint got up and pulled her to him. "Well, then, let's make the most of it, shall we?" he murmured, kissing her lightly on the neck.

Another knock on the door had Flint quietly groaning. "Maybe if we're quiet, it'll go away," he whispered softly to Jaye.

She giggled, snuggling closer to Flint.

"Uh, Flint?" Dialtone's voice said through the door. "Is Lady Jaye in there with you? She has an urgent phone call."

Kissing Jaye on top of the head and whispering "later," he answered loudly, "Come on in Dialtone."

Jaye sat on the edge of Flint's desk, looking innocent, the picnic basket on the floor at her feet. Dialtone poked his head around the door, blushing slightly, not sure what he had come in on. "Um, Lady Jaye, I have a call for you from a Liam. He says it's a family matter. Do you want me to have it transferred to Flint's office?"

Jaye gripped the edge of the desk as her face went pale. "Liam? Um, yeah, sure, do that, please."

Flint looked at Jaye, puzzled. Normally things did not fluster her. He wondered who Liam was.

Reading his thoughts, she looked at him and mouthed "my cousin."

Flint's phone rang and Jaye answered it. "Liam?"

There was a moment of silence and then Jaye heard her cousin's voice say in Gaelic, "It's time. You're needed."

"Are you sure?" she answered in the same language, turning away from Flint's inquiring gaze.

"We will be there in 2 hours to pick you up." He named a nearby private airstrip. "Be ready." There was a click as he disconnected.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaye closed her eyes, disbelieving. She slowly replaced the receiver on the hook.

"Ali?" Flint asked, concerned. He'd never seen her this upset before, especially over a phone call. He put his arms around her and she looked up at him.

"I have to go," she said hoarsely. "Family emergency."

"Everything ok? You need to talk about it?"

She closed her eyes for a moment and just leaned into Flint. She knew she couldn't tell him. "Could you call Hawk or Duke? Let them know. I'm not sure when I'll be back or when it'll be resolved. I have to go pack."

"Sure, sweetheart," Flint answered, rubbing her back. "Do you need a ride somewhere?" he asked as she opened the door.

She turned around and looked at him. "Yes. Drive me to the airstrip?" She named the one Liam had mentioned.

"Sure. I'll meet you at your quarters in 30 minutes."

Jaye threw things in her bag she thought she would need. She made sure to include her javelins, as well as several throwing stars that Snake Eyes had given her. She'd been working with him lately and was glad of the training. It would come in handy. She didn't bother to change out of her uniform. She'd be changing into a different kind of uniform on the plane anyway, she was pretty sure.

Since Scarlett and Cover Girl were asleep, she left them a note explaining that she had a family emergency and would call when she could. She wanted to meet Flint outside so they wouldn't wake - she didn't want to have to explain herself to too many people.

On their way to the airport, Jaye leaned against Flint for support. "Ali, can you tell me about it now?" he asked, concerned.

"I wish I could," she whispered sadly. "Just know that I love you, okay?"

They traveled on in silence and too soon, were at the airstrip. The air had grown misty and Flint could make out a vague outline of a plane on the runway.

As they parked, two figures emerged from the mist. Flint helped Jaye out, but she put a hand to his chest to stop him from following her. "It's not a good idea," she murmured as she saw the two figures coming closer.

"Lady Alison!" one hailed.

She turned to Flint. "You cannot go any farther," she said, her accent stronger than normal. "I have to go it alone." She leaned up and gave him a long kiss. "I love you, Dashiell Faireborn," she said softly, holding his cheek.

He watched her walk away, being swallowed by the mist. He frowned. This had felt like more than goodbye. "I don't like this," he muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who was he?" asked one of the kilted figures who had hailed Lady Jaye. "You were ordered not to have any emotional attachments unless authorized."

"Give it a rest, Liam," muttered Jaye. "You're only older by two months."

"It's not me you have to worry about," he warned her. "Collum won't be happy."

She was grateful for the mist so Flint couldn't see the plane. It was not an ordinary plane, but a MARS-prototype jet that looked unlike anything the American military possessed. When needed, it even defied radar-detection, although that was only used in extreme emergencies.

As she boarded the jet, she was met by several more of her cousins. They nodded to her and Ian, another cousin and in command of the Grenadiers, handed her the uniform. Jaye inwardly sighed but nodded her thanks and went to the back of the jet to change. She felt much like the Baroness in her Lycra uniform, but knew that it encouraged maximum movement and, thanks to MARS, was bulletproof as well. It covered her like a second skin and was surprisingly comfortable. She added her weapons belt as well as the swatch of plaid around her midsection, like a sash. She would attach her quiver to it later.

When she returned, she saw that they were ready to meet. Collum, the oldest of her generation, looked up when she approached. "Now that Alison has joined us, we can begin."

Chairs had been arranged so that the six cousins could meet around a table. Ian pulled out a map and placed it on the table. "We all know why we've been called. Now is the time to strike and reclaim our birthright. It is time a new Laird is put in place of the clan and to take out the one who has brought our clan shame. He still has the Iron Grenadiers, or so he thinks. We have many that are loyal to our cause and will join us if he so decides to engage them. We anticipate he will."

There were nods of agreements among the cousins. Along with Jaye, there was another female cousin, Mary, dressed like Jaye, who worked for MI-6. In fact, all the cousins had some sort of military training and were either still employed by various military regiments or worked at MARS.

Collum spoke up. "As the eldest of our generation, I have been chosen to lead our clan out of this dark time and into a new era. This also includes control of MARS. We have the support of the elders, know that, as well as their blessings."

Austin spoke next. "So, we've been called to infiltrate MARS or Castle Destro?"

Ian answered. "Both, if necessary, but right now, Castle Destro is our main target. We have word that James is in residence and enjoying a _vacation_," he spoke the word bitterly, "of sorts. We force Destro to relinquish and name Collum the new Laird and MARS falls right in. We will need some restructuring in the company of course, but that is more Liam's area."

Liam nodded, being one of the cousins who was still employed at MARS. "I have been laying low and continuing to sabotage the products that are sent to Cobra. So far, it has not been suspected since we let the minor ones go through untampered with, but Destro is not stupid. More and more he has been creating weapons of his own, and not through MARS, so we have no access to them."

Ian took over once more and went over the plan of action once they reached Castle Destro. Since this was a place where all the cousins had played since very young, being the Laird of the clan's home, they were very familiar with their way around.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaye readied her javelins. Mary joined her and they compared weaponry. Mary, who also preferred the javelin, had her specialized crossbow as well. Liam went to each cousin and introduced new weaponry they would need that he had designed and would be used on the mission.

A hush had fallen over the jet as they all mentally prepared. The jet had gone into stealth mode and the lights were dimmed in the cabin. Jaye went to join the pilot, another childhood friend and one of the Grenadiers. He smiled when she joined him.

"How's it going, Blake?" she asked softly.

He chuckled. "I figured your curiosity would get you up here sooner or later. Want to learn how to fly this bird?"

Jaye smiled, nodding. He shook his head. "I never figured you out. Here you are, scared of heights, but put you in the pilot's seat and it never becomes a problem." He pointed out some of the different looking instruments and explained their use. "We're heading into Scottish airspace. You might want to alert the others."

She nodded, her face serious once more. "Good luck," Blake whispered to her, catching her hand. She squeezed his before letting go and returning to the cabin.

They landed not too far from Castle Destro. Several vehicles were waiting. Jaye noticed several Grenadiers waiting for them, and looked to Ian. He nodded. "We can trust them, don't worry. Hell, we grew up with most of them!"

There were silent greetings as everyone split into their teams. They would travel to the Castle on foot, entering at different points. There would be no communication other than when Destro was captured. Those Grenadiers that were still loyal to Destro would protect him with their life and would need to be dealt with.

Jaye closed her eyes and prayed. She opened them and became totally focused on the mission.

It was like a blur. They fought their way into the castle. Her team was to infiltrate through the bedrooms and meet in the library, where Destro was most likely to be. She liked Liam's weapon. It was able to silently stun without harming, causing its victim to be unconscious for several hours - more than enough time for them to capture Destro and deal with those afterwards. It also worked from several feet away, not just on contact. She had not been looking forward to possibly killing those that were only doing their job.


	5. Chapter 5

Her wrist com buzzed and Jaye signaled to her team. They made their way to the library where they found the other teams surrounding a surprised but extremely angry Destro.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, looking on his attackers.

"Your time as Laird is through. Relinquish the title and end this disgrace on our clan!" demanded Collum.

Destro laughed. "Surely you jest! A coup? You don't have the support, youngling!"

"Yes he does!" thundered a voice from the hallway. As promised, the older members of the clan entered the room and surrounded Destro. "What you have done is unforgiveable and we, the Clan Elders, hereby declare that you pass the title to our appointed one."

"And what if I refuse?" asked Destro haughtily.

"I'm not thinkin' ye will," replied another elder. "Ye acknowledge yer defeat and declare Collum the new Laird. Ye dinna want us to disown ye…" he threatened.

"Grenadiers!" bellowed Destro. The elders chuckled.

Liam snorted. "They no longer answer to you, the ones who are conscious. You knew exactly what you were doing when you aligned with Cobra. Go back to your snake friends and yer devil woman. Do not make this harder on yourself."

Destro glanced over at Lady Jaye. "You!" he hissed. "I'm surprised you haven't called in your _friends_ yet to haul me away."

" 'Tis a family matter. Don't be insulting me," she threatened, holding a javelin in her hand. "However, my _friends_ will have a big interest in you if you do not abide by the elders' decision."

"I have done nothing to harm any member of this family," began Destro, but was interrupted by Ian.

"So joining with a terrorist organization, taking our family business with you, dragging our clan's name through the mud…that is not harming your family?" he spat at Destro. "Use whatever pride you have left, man, and relinquish your title before it is done for ye."

"Take him below," ordered one of the elders. "Let him think it through after a few days down there."

The others nodded in agreement. Jaye and Mary exchanged glances. They pulled Ian to the side as the others escorted Destro down to the ancient dungeons.

"Do we know how long he was to be here?" whispered Mary.

"We don't need Cobra interfering with the family. They could send a force that would be too much for our small band to handle," explained Jaye.

"It is odd he traveled without any Cobra escorts," Ian said thoughtfully. "It's why we took our chance now."

"Let me talk to my unit and see if there's any intelligence on their movements," said Jaye solemnly. "I promise not to give anything away."

"Myself as well," agreed Mary. "If the Joes don't know, maybe MI-6 satellites can pick up something."


	6. Chapter 6

Collum entered the room and the three explained their thoughts to him. He nodded. "As long as you don't give away what has happened tonight, which might be hard, I don't think it hurts. I am surely not looking forward to a terrorist attack on our home."

Jaye gnawed her lip. If she called Flint, he would insist on joining her and find out what was going on. As much as she would've liked his support, as well as his company, she felt he would not be the right choice. She went to another room for privacy and dialed Scarlett's cell phone number. She left a brief message. "Call me. I need some intell. Do not go through regular channels. Will explain later."

She sighed, hoping that Shana would understand. Of all her teammates, Shana would be the one who would understand that sometimes, you couldn't go by the book. Her relationship with Snake Eyes had taught her that.

She met Mary in the hall. "Anything?" she asked her.

Mary shook her head. "Had to leave a message."

Jaye chuckled. "Me, too. As long as she's not on duty, she should call me back here in a few…I hope."

Mary smiled. "Same here. Either way, we need to move things along. We're good, but we're not good enough to take on a battalion of Cobra without backup. I'd rather not have family business go public. Destro's already done enough of that," she snorted.

Austin joined them. "The elders are doing quite a number on Destro. Not sure if he's hanging his head in shame or it's the damn mask. Either way, by sunrise, I would think he'd come around. Maybe our resident banshee will pay him a visit," he smirked.

"Destro's stubborn," Jaye said thoughtfully. "He's not going to give up easily. Personally, if he doesn't decide by morning, let the elders decide his fate, but let's get him out of here."

Mary nodded. "I agree with Ali. I don't want to put the family at risk. Some of those associates of his are none too pleasant," she said with a shudder.

Jaye's phone buzzed and she looked to see who was calling. "I have to take this," she told the others. She left the room.

"Ali? What's up?" Scarlett asked. "Got your message."

"I'm here with family and thought I noticed some Cobra activity around Scotland. Wondered if you had any intell on that. Destro's been spotted," she said vaguely, sad that she had to lie to her friend.

"I'll look into it and call you back on a secure line," answered Scarlett. "You okay? We got your note. Anything we can do?"

"We're okay. Just something we had to take care of," Jaye answered. "Death of a family member. I should be home within the week or so."

"Just take care of yourself, ok? Flint's worried. He said he drove you to an airstrip and you were surrounded by guys in kilts. He said it was so foggy, it was like you were swallowed up."

Jaye chuckled. "Tell him not to worry and I'll call him soon. Keep the intell between us, ok? I don't need an all out assault around my family right now."

"Gotcha. Take care, honey."


	7. Chapter 7

Jaye returned to her cousins. "My source is checking. She should be calling me back within the hour."

She toyed with her new gadget. "Any chance I can keep this?" she asked Liam, smiling.

"Like it? It's a prototype. Good thing I perfected it before tonight. Well, though, tonight was the test run."

The cousins groaned. "Seriously, Liam, we could've been using a piece of junk?" joked Ian.

Collum hefted his in his hand. "I guess we could've tossed it at their heads if it hadn't worked."

"Speaking of which," Austin interjected. "Don't we need to round those guys up?"

Ian smiled. "Taken care of. Blake made sure of it. They weren't bad lads, just on the wrong side at the wrong time."

As if on cue, Blake entered the room, smiling. "Are my ears burnin'?" he joked.

Jaye got a sudden inspiration. She turned to Collum. "Why can't we just use the jet to scout any snake activity?"

Blake grinned, pulling Jaye to him. "I think Ali just volunteered herself and seeing the way she was eyeing my controls before," he leered, "I think she'd like to try me…er, the bird…out."

Jaye laughed. "Knock it off, Blake!" she said, pushing him away.

Collum nodded. "Not a bad idea. Use your wrist com if you see anything. We'll be staking Grenadiers out as well."

Jaye climbed into the copilot seat of the jet. She couldn't help but smile. She had always loved flying and this bird seemed to come alive under her touch.

"Easy now," Blake laughed. "Does your boyfriend know you look at others that way?"

"Let's see what this baby can do," breathed Jaye as they took off.

They began scouting over the castle and then took wider arcs. They checked the infrared as well as using their eyes to detect any movement. The mist was rising and they needed to be quick so they wouldn't be spotted.

"We'll have to switch to radar and infrared since we'll have to fly higher," Blake told her, flipping a switch. "We shouldn't be detected by radar, but we'll still be able to track our movements as well as any others."

Jaye nodded. She felt her phone buzz. It was Scarlett.

"Jaye, I think I found what you were looking for. Can't talk long. A small section of Cobra troops have been spotted in the Northern Atlantic, but not sure if that's what you're looking for. We can't tell their destination. It could very well be Scotland since that's where our intell says Destro is taking a vacation. It's a small contingent, like an escort. Maybe 3-4 Rattlers."

"Thanks. I owe you!"

"Just let me borrow that blue dress and we'll call it even," joked Scarlett.

"Deal," answered Jaye. "Thanks again!"

"Let me know if you need us."


	8. Chapter 8

Jaye communicated to her cousins what she had found out. Mary had a similar call and had gotten pretty much the same information.

Jaye gnawed on her lip. "If we engage the Rattlers, it could send more troops out. However, if we don't, and they find Destro not available…at one point or another, they're not going to report," she speculated aloud.

Blake nodded. "It could be that they are on another mission entirely."

"The problem with Cobra is that they can be very unpredictable. There are so many alphas in that group, it's hard to tell who's in charge at the time and what their goal is."

"Let them land and we'll see from there," spoke Collum through the link. "It could be the answer of getting rid of Destro."

Blake and Jaye returned to the castle after landing at the airfield at MARS.

"We have a problem," Mary called, running out to them as they approached the front door. "We think it's the Baroness in one of the Rattlers, coming to join Destro on vacation. You know what that means…"

"She'll try to rescue him. We need to get rid of him, now!" replied Jaye firmly.

"I'd love to give him to MI-6 but that's your team's specialty," Mary said. "It would look odd me bringing him in."

"Is nothing ever easy?" growled Austin, joining the group. "What's the ETA?"

Liam came running out, waving a radio over his head. "I got it!"

He ran to the group as Collum and Ian stood in the doorway. "This is a communications scrambler. We let them land, making sure their system is down, and capture them. They can't call for help and if she's here to join him, then they don't expect her to call anyway, right?"

"Great, so now we have to deal with the Baroness as well?" frowned Jaye. "This is turning into a zoo!"

"Without giving away too much, what would it take to call your team in?" speculated Mary to Jaye.

"We'd have to come up with a pretty good cover story," Jaye mused. "I doubt I can call them and say hey, I have the Baroness and Destro that my family decided to take hostage. Want to come get them? Also not sure how long it would take them to get here."

"It could be what we need to get him to renounce his title," Blake spoke up. "Threaten capture if he doesn't agree."

"Above all else, he is still honorable, even if his taste in friends stink," Jaye agreed. "Let me go talk to him. Let me know when the Rattlers are in range. The Baroness is tricky to deal with. If we could get Destro to agree before she arrives, then he can handle her."


	9. Chapter 9

She made her way down to the Dungeon where two of the elders still lingered along with several Grenadiers. She told them of her plan and they nodded.

"What do you want?" spat Destro, seeing Lady Jaye standing in front of him. His hands were free, but he was in a cell.

Jaye looked at him for a moment, having a hard time seeing the Uncle James she grew up with as this cold-hearted man. She looked away, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. When she turned back to him, she was composed.

"As much as I don't want to involve outsiders in the family affairs…." she paused, letting him take that in, "you leave me no choice but to call GI Joe and have you captured and tried as a terrorist."

Destro stood, enraged. "Then you have no honor!"

"No, uncle! It's YOU who have no honor!" she spat in Gaelic. "You aligned with Cobra, you became a snake in our family and brought our good name down! Step down and name Collum as your heir. He can bring honor back to our family. Don't make me humiliate you by telling the Joe team that it only took your nephews and nieces to bring you to this!" she hissed.

He had the grace to look ashamed.

"Do the honorable thing, step down and you can still lay claim to your lands and your name. Refuse, and you and your Baroness become prisoners of war. Yes, uncle, I said the Baroness since she is on the way to join you here. Even now, she has MARS weaponry pointed at her, awaiting your decision," she bluffed, she hoped, convincingly.

This gave Destro pause. He hung his head. She knew he cared for the Baroness and had witnessed him protecting her before. In a way, she thought, it was like the bond she and Flint shared.

"Very well, you win….for now," he said cryptically. She beckoned the elders, who released Destro and, along with several Grenadiers, escorted him upstairs.

"It is done," announced one of the elders minutes later. "James McCullen, you have renounced your claim to Laird of this clan. You remain one of our family members and hence shall retain your lands and possessions entitled to you. However, should you come to threaten the any member of this clan again, with your actions or words, know that we will be less tolerant."

Destro was then escorted out to where the Baroness was waiting. As planned, she had landed, but been detained by Grenadiers.

"My darling, what is going on?" she asked, confused, as Destro joined her. He grumbled something and she looked at him, puzzled. "What, my love?"

"Let's go. I've changed my mind about being here. I'm more in the mood for the Riveria," he muttered.

She followed him to her Rattler, which soon took off with its escort. Jaye had remained in the shadows so she wouldn't be spotted by the Baroness. She wasn't exactly one of the Cobra agent's favorite people.


	10. Chapter 10

A celebration feast was held for Collum. Jaye and Mary pleaded work and were able to escape the second day of celebrating. While disappointed she wouldn't be flying the new jet home, Jaye consoled herself by flying first class back to the States.

Glad to be back in her room, Jaye hung the Lycra suit carefully in the back of her closet. She smiled as she fingered some of the new javelins Liam had created for her. He had also made several with the tips of his new taser-like weapon. These will definitely come in handy, she thought. Her teammates often assumed her javelins were military design, and she never let them think different. Hopefully the stigma MARS had would soon disappear with the new leadership.

She set the box for Scarlett on her bed so she would find it when she got off duty tonight, as a thank you for all the help. Inside was a new crossbow, much like the one her cousin, Mary, used, only a more updated model with several special arrows Liam had designed.

She accidentally kicked something as she went over to the far side of her bed to put something on her nightstand, and saw her picnic basket from earlier that week. She had to laugh. When had he returned it? She saw a note on the outside and read it. Lifting the lid, she saw the surprises inside. Obviously, he had in mind a different type of picnic. She looked at her watch. According to his note, he'd be off duty and here in 20 minutes. Smiling, she unplugged the phone and turned off her cell. Her family was safe, she wasn't on duty until tomorrow morning…she planned to take advantage of their time with no more interruptions.


End file.
